


Mate To Three Brothers P5

by riversong_sam



Series: Mate To Three Brothers [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParings: Reader x Michael, Reader x Lucifer, Reader x GabrielWord Count: 267Warnings: pranks, swearsA/N: Feedback is always greatly appreciated. Support my blog please?Summary: You were made for the Archangels. It was their choice to accept you or not, there was just one problem when their father made you for them. Every rejection hurt you physically, like a burning pain inside you. It was a kink he couldn't quite get rid of when he made you… oops. Will knowing that affect their decision?





	Mate To Three Brothers P5

The prank war had been going on for days.  
“Gabriel!” Lucifer shouted storming out of the bathroom with you. He’d put pink hair dye in your shampoo, now both of you had pink hair.   
Gabriel appeared cackling with an amused Michael in tow.  
“Next time maybe you wont fill my ice cream sandwiches with mayo.”   
Lucifer glared at him.  
”Look on the bright side brother now they match your wings!” Michael laughed.  
”Put a sock in it.” Lucifer retorted waving his hand. You giggled as Michaels mouth was now stuffed with a sock.  
Thing escalated from there so you sat back watching your mates. A nagging feeling that this had happened before that maybe this wasn’t real. You frowned as it was a new feeling for you.   
You shook her head trying to rid yourself of the feeling and buried your head in Lucifers’ wings.   
All three of your mates stopped, you rarely did that unless you felt unwell.  
”What’s wrong little one?” Lucifer flexed his wings around you.  
Just feel funny. You mumble softly. Relaxing further a Michael and Gabriel wrap you in their wings as well. Your eyes were closed but felt Michael or Gabriels hand brush your forehead checking your temperature.   
“She’s quite warm brothers.” Michael murmurs scooping you up away from Lucifer making you whine.   
“Shh love its alright just taking you to bed.”   
You cuddled into him as he laid you in the king sized bed the three of you shared. Lucifer cuddled against your back and Gabe between you and Michael all holding you as you feel into a fitful sleep.


End file.
